The Jango Fett and Lama Su Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: A record of the interaction between Jango and Lama Su Prime Minister of Kamino . In this story they discuss the cloning operation. This story covers events beginning at the end of TPM and will continue through AOTC.
1. Note 1 Jango

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Lama Su.**

**  
Timeframe: From the end of TPM through ROTS**

The quick background story of the Jango and Lama Su PT Notes-

The Naboo battle is now officially over, and Palpatine has been elected Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. Dooku has decided that it is time to withdraw from the Jedi Order, and he has already turned to the Dark Side. Of course none of the Jedi know this yet. He wishes to withdraw from the Jedi Order. Jango has been recruited for the cloning project, so he contacts Lama Su.

And the story begins...

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Prime Minister of Kamino (Lama Su),

I was asked to be an original for a clone army. I don't much care what the clone army is for, but I was told that I would be paid a large sum of money if I would be the original. If it is true and the offer is good, I accept it under one condition: that I have an unaltered clone for myself. I heard that you used some growth acceleration techniques, and that you altered something with the genetics of the clones to make them more subjective so that they will take any order without question. I want a completely unaltered clone for myself. I was also informed that you would provide a place for me to stay. I find this accomidation acceptable, but expect it to be understood that I will not be there every minute of the day due to my occupation. I also wish to train the clones in a particular training method: Mandalore style, and I would like to train the clones myself. Lastly my priviacy will NOT be compromised under any circumstance. I ask that no one is told of my involvement in this process.

Jango Fett


	2. Note 2 Lama Su

Jango Fett,

Your part in this enterprise will be valuable, I'm certain. Your payment has already been outlined by the party which has contracted for the clones, and your terms are completely reasonable. Your clone, modified or, in this case, unmodified to you specifications will be provided. Be aware that without growth modifications, the specimen will age only as quickly as any human. We will make living quarters available, fitted in your species' requirements, naturally. Your affairs outside of the genetic donation and training that you will provide the clones are none of our business, and thus none of our concern. Your privacy will be assured. The entire operation is private in any case, and no public recognition will be given to your part in it unless you wish.

The genetic testing on your sample (provided by our mutual contractor) has been completed and the results were highly satisfactory. The operation may begin as soon as you accept payment. If you will inform us of your proposed arrival to Kamino, our timetable may be set, and the full genetic donation arranged.

Lama Su,

Prime Minister Kamino


	3. Note 3 Jango

Note 3

Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino,

It is very good to know that my request will be granted. I have told the person who recruited me that I have agreed to be the original, and that you have approved of it.

Very well…my recruiter insists that we begin the cloning process immediately. And, the clones that we start now will reach the maturity of a 20 year old in just 10 years, correct? Your growth acceleration doubles the aging process?

Make sure you keep my pure clone separate from the others so that you do not accidentally make him a growth-accelerated clone. He is for my own purposes. Yes, I am aware that without growth acceleration, he will age at the same speed as normal humans. That is my intent.

Now just tell me when you are ready to begin, and I will allow myself to be cloned. Is my room ready to be lived in yet? Remember, I want my privacy. I insist that I have a very heavy door outside my quarters. I don't want just anyone to get in, understand?

Your compliments about my body type and agility are well taken. I take pride in my body. I had to rely on it for survival when I was young. My parents deserted me as a child, and I needed to have certain skills just to survive. No one was there to teach me anything; I had to learn everything on my own. Maybe that is why I have the skills that allow me to be the best bounty hunter in the galaxy.

The only reason I am doing this is for money, understand. My recruiter is paying me a huge sum of money for this, far more than any bounty hunting job I've ever had. (And I only take the top jobs.) However, you are welcome for allowing you to use my DNA for the cloning. I am just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe, what can I say.

I am glad to know that my payment has already been outlined by the other party involved. I am willing to accept payment upon my arrival on Kamino. Expect me there in two days. I must make some last minute arrangements. My clients must know how to contact me, understand.

I look forward to the full genetic donation arrangements, upon my arrival.

Jango Fett


	4. Note 4 Lama Su

Note 4

Jango Fett,

Your privacy is assured. We Kaminoans value solitude ourselves. The living quarters have been prepared to your specifications, with a solid durasteel door, secure com line, and all amenities. The locking mechanisms are quite sophisticated. You have made yourself quite clear regarding your unaltered clone. It shall merely be monitored for illness, instability, and other genetic errors- not modified in any way.

You understand our acceleration process. The soldier unites will reach maturity in 10 years. We expect your presence during this period at least 5 months out of every 10 for the training you will provide and any suggestions you might have for the indoctrination process. You are, it has been determined, very skillful and intelligent.

We hope for your arrival at any hour now, as a standard day and a half have passed since I received your last missive.

Lama Su,

Prime Minister

Kamino


	5. Note 5 Jango

Note 5

Lama Su,

My recruiter was correct; you are a very good businessman. I appreciate your promptness in making the preparations. They are to my liking. The heavy door works very nicely on my quarters. I am pleased that you paid such attention to my instructions.

As for my perfect clone, I intend on naming him Boba. That is what I will refer to him as from now on, and I wish everyone on Kamino to do the same. I would never marry, but I have wanted a son ever since I was little. My skills should not go to waste, and I would like to teach my son all about the Trade of bounty hunting. I want him to be just like me, the only difference being that he will be raised by a loving father…a father that will teach him how to survive.

My recruiter has assured me that no one will know about Kamino…no one will come here by accident. It has been wiped off of all charts…the file has been erased. Unless you willingly contact anyone, this planet shall remain a secret from the rest of the Republic.

As for granting me privacy, thank you for the gift. Privacy is extremely important to a Bounty Hunter, as I have told you many times.

Yes, as long as what you and the recruiter have spoken comes true, I will get a larger salary than I have ever gotten on any single bounty collection. I have no doubts about your assurances, so time should favor us. My stay has been pleasant already.

The required time here, yes, I can stay. There may be days I shall have to take a small bounty run, but those trips do not last long. I will be gone for a few hours, generally, but will return. If there is reason that you need me at a particular time, I will not make my runs during those times.

No, my life is anything but ruined. All trouble makers fear me…I have never failed to collect a bounty. Although your gathering my DNA was slightly painful, I know that the results will be well worth the effort. Because I trust your judgment, I ask that you not contact me again until the clones, and my Boba are ready to…um…be born…or whatever word you use for fully developed babies?

Jango Fett


	6. Note 6 Lama Su

Note 6

Jango Fett,

When last we communicated, you requested that I do not contact you until the clones were complete. While their completion is several weeks away, and to date everything has been proceeding very well, I feel I must address an issue of security with you. Your recruiter has taken every precaution necessary to ensure that this project remains a secret to the Republic, to its enemies, and to the galaxy at large. And both of you have made it clear that your comings and goings were not my concern. I would argue that stipulation because you are the only source of fresh DNA. Should something arise that we need to take a new supply and you are not here, the project could be delayed at best. But given your reputation, the likelihood of such an event occurring is very slim.

However, your comings and goings do pose a potential security threat. You have undoubtedly made many enemies, and I am certain any one of them wouldn't hesitate to exact revenge upon you should an opportunity unexpectedly present itself. Obviously you are more than capable of defending yourself, so I am certain that if the individual were to attempt to strike at you, you would make the individual most certainly regret doing so. But my concern is that the individual might decide to follow you back here and then strike at you. If that were to happen, the secrecy of this operation would be compromised.

It is usually not my place to raise these issues, as they are best left to my clients and their associates to address. However, given the reasons for the formation of this army, and the severity of the situation, I would be remiss not to raise my concerns with your recruiter. My primary concern is to make certain we here at Kamino fulfill his wishes to the letter. If I see something that could negatively affect this project, I must bring it to his attention so as to ensure that our customer satisfaction remains impeccable.

In addressing this matter, I must touch upon another issue – one that might arise in the future. As per the arrangements, you will be responsible for training the clones into the soldiers your recruiter would want in the Grand Army. However, as skilled as you are, there might be some things that you cannot do on your own. You and the clones will require appropriate equipment, and while I do not exactly what an army would require in this day and age, I am certain that the clones will need to familiarize themselves with them in order to operate them properly. Thus, at some point, the appropriate materiel will need to be shipped to the facilities here on Kamino. Not only that, but facilities must be made or modified in order to provide proper maintenance for the equipment. And, though this might be extremely unlikely, additional personnel might need to be assigned to this project to aid you in their training.

Since these are issues of offworld security, I ask that you and your recruiter meet to discuss these matters and take appropriate measures to deal with my concerns. Once that is done, either of you can inform me of your decisions, should you believe I need to know the details. For the moment, my primary concern pertains to the former concern. The latter issue – allocation of materiel, facilities, and additional personnel if necessary – is one that can be addressed at a later time.

Unless I have any further concerns, or have any concerns with any security measures you and your recruiter come up with, I won't be contacting you again until the first batch is complete.

Until then.

Lama Su,  
Prime Minster  
Kamino


	7. Note 7 Jango

Note 7

Lama Su,

I promise you that I am never far out of reach. If you have need of my DNA for the project, I will return immediately to Kamino. It would be beneficial for both of us if you would let me know your plans as much ahead of time as possible, so that I can plan my journeys around the cloning project.

No being in their right mind would attempt to take revenge upon me. I am fully armed at all times, and I am an expert with my weapons. I have heard of your saber darts, which are extremely poisonous. No doubt with these darts, I would be able to attack an enemy, or anyone else who attacked me, instantly. If you allowed me the use of such weapons, I guarantee that I will remain safe. Furthermore, my ship, Slave I, is not easy to trace. As you can imagine, a bounty hunter must have a well armed, yet discreet ship. The weapons systems on my ship are capable of getting rid of any idiot who would decide to follow me back to Kamino. I have the ability to defend myself with my vast knowledge of weapons and the capabilities of my ship.

I understand your concerns with the project, and your need to discuss these details with my recruiter.

Of course both I and the clones will need proper training equipment. I would expect nothing less than that from your facility. I trust the Republic's ability to handle the rest of your concerns – where to get material, etc. As for me, I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe. If additional personnel are required for the project, that is not my concern.

I hope that the first batch has been completed.

Jango Fett, expert bounty hunter


	8. Note 8 Lama Su

Note 8

Jango Fett,

While I am pleased that you and your recruiter have addressed the issue of off-world security, that is something I may discuss with you at a later date after I have taken the time to read your and your recruiter's letters in greater detail.

The purpose of this notice is to inform you that the first batch of clones have emerged. That includes your son, who has been grown separately from the others so as to make certain he doesn't undergo acclerated growth treatment by mistake. Based on our medical database, the clones and your son are perfectly healthy, though no doubt you will want to check for yourself. As such, we have taken medical readings of your son and are using them as a standard upon which to evaluate the other clones to ensure that they have developed correctly.

I intend to contact your recruiter and inform him of the latest development upon completing this letter. I should also inform both of you that we will begin the accelerated growth treatment in two weeks time. This will allow us time to make cetain that all the other clones meet the standards established by your son. If you wish to participate in our evaluation, we will have no objections. In fact, we will welcome an "on-site" evaluator. But that is entirely up to you.

The two-week time frame will also allow us to detect any potential defects in a clone that might impact on the accelerated growth treatment. Though we have perfected our cloning processes over the centuries, there have been occasions, despite all our meticulous efforts, where a flaw was detected in the finished clone. On such instances, we were forced to start over from the very beginning. While this has happened on a very rare basis, it has happened often enough that we cannot simply ignore the possibility of it occurring whenever we perform our work. The odds of this happening are in fact less than the odds of a citizen in the galaxy being allergic to the medicine bacta. Nevertheless, considering the importance of this operation, I think the two-week time frame will be acceptable.

Lama Su,  
Prime Minster  
Kamino


	9. Note 9 Jango

Note 9

Lama Su,

I will be available to discuss off-world security with you again, should the need arise.

It pleases me to hear that the first batch of clones have emerged, especially the information about my son's inclusion in this first batch. Keeping him separate from the other clones is a necessity that I'm glad you have realized. I would like to see the medical database myself, yes. You are growing my son, and so of course I would be interested in seeing the records. To know that he is in good health…so much so that you are using him as a standard by which to compare the other clones…is a great relief. I want you to start calling him by his name – I'm naming him Boba.

Of course I would expect you to contact my recruiter and inform him of the latest development, and it's good to inform him of these updates. Not beginning the growth acceleration treatment for two weeks is fine by me. It would be a pleasure to participate in your evaluation.

Will you need me nearby during this two week period? I need to plan ahead so that I can decide what jobs to do next. (What bounties I can reasonably collect).

Bounty Hunter Jango Fett


	10. Note 10 Lama Su

Note 10  
Jango Fett,

We have in our databanks medical files for your species, so that gave us a basic template. Using your medical profile and your son Boba's, we managed to refine the parameters that we will use in the evaluation of the other clones.

As I have stated in the previous letter, the evaluation will last for the next two weeks, and your participation is voluntary. And I appreciate your willingness to adjust your schedule to accomodate our own schedule. If you decide to participate in the evaluation, we will welcome your assistance.

However, your presence would definitely be required when we complete our evaluation two weeks from now. In addition to searching for potential defects, we will also be looking for any anomalies. In this case, we decided to define "anomaly" as a clone that has something that does not conform to established standards but would not interfere in the accelerated growth treatment. If we were to find any of these anomalies, I would need to consult with you. If the anomaly doesn't pose a risk in affecting the clone's performance, or if the anomaly were to actually improve the clone's performance, then the clone would be subjected to the treatment. If the anomaly were to adversely affect the clone's performance, then the clone would be destroyed along with any defective ones.

Depending on the number of defects and anomalies detected, I will contact your recruiter either later in the day or the next day. In either event, I presume you would want to be here when I deliver my report to your benefactor.

Lama Su,  
Prime Minster  
Kamino


	11. Note 11 Jango

Note 11

Lama Su,

Much appreciation to your meticulous efforts in defining the parameters that you will use in your evaluation of the other clones. The fact that you have medical files on my species in your data banks is reassuring.

I have already stated my desire to participate in these evaluation procedures. Just let me know what I need to do and where I need to be, and when I need to be there. I have clients in the surrounding systems, as are some of my targets. If the evaluations do not take up all of my time these two weeks, I will also be working.

I will not plan any trip at the time you need me – at the end of two week evaluation period. I will be available to evaluate any "anomaly," as you defined it. Yes, I would like to be present when you give your report to my recruiter.

Jango Fett


	12. Note 12 Lama Su

Note 12

Jango Fett,

We have come up with a schedule that should make it possible for you to see clients in nearby systems while still being here during the evaluation. By designating tomorrow as day #1 of our evaluation period, we would like you to be here during the first four hours after midday on day #4, day #7, and day #10 to assist our scientists. We will be presenting the results of our evaluation to your recruiter on the morning of day #11, so as to speak, and we would like you to be present while we do so.

Please inform us if this is satisfactory for you.

Lama Su,  
Prime Minster  
Kamino


	13. Note 13 Jango

Note 13

Prime Minister Lama Su,

Excellent. The schedule that you drew up will work well. I have confirmed times with my clients.

I can be available on Kamino during the first four hours after midday on day #4, day #7, and day #10 to assist your scientists.

I can also be present when you present the results of your evaluation to my recruiter.

Any thing else? If not, I will be off to meet a client.

Jango Fett


	14. Note 14 Lama Su

Note 14

Jango Fett,

There is nothing else at this point and time. Obviously, should an emergency arise, we will contact you immediately. But that seems highly unlikely.

In any event, we will be expecting you at our scheduled meetings over the next two weeks. Until then, good fortunes to you in your other work.

Lama Su,  
Prime Minster  
Kamino


	15. Note 15 Jango

Note 15

Prime Minister Lama Su,

It seems that the evaluations of the clones are going well.

All of the meetings so far have produced positive results. Young Boba appears healthy. You are good at what you Kaminoians do, Prime Minister.

Let me know what else you need from me.

Jango Fett


	16. Note 16 Lama Su

Author - JediAlly

Note 16

Jango Fett,

I have just been informed by your benefactor that you are to now serve as his main contact from this point on. Barring any unforseen calamity befalling you, I will follow his request.

In that regard, there is only one thing we need from you at this time. At some point in the future, the clones will need to begin their education and training. I do not know at what age normal human children begin their education. If you can inform me as to when that occurs, as well as any other factors that should be considered in their education, we can plan the development of the clone army accordingly. I have brought the issue of bringing in any necessary equipment necessary for the clones' training with your benefactor in the past. He appreciated my foresight and reassured me of my concerns. I have put the issue aside at the time, since it would be some time before we need to address the issue again. Again, if you can give me an estimate as to when the clones should begin hands-on training, it would be much appreciated.

That is all for now. Good fortunes to you in your other work.

Lama Su,  
Prime Minster  
Kamino


	17. Note 17 Jango

Note 17

Prime Minister Lama Su,

You have heard correctly – I am to be the one that you mainly contact for updates.

Children begin learning as soon as they are born. However, formal, public education begins in pre-school, when a child is 3, 4, or 5 years old, depending on the program. Not all children go to pre-school, but the child is better prepared if they go through such a program. When the child is about 5 or 6, they are ready for kindergarten. After that, the child continues through school. It does not much matter to me what sort of program you implement for educational purposes. However, every interaction with the child is a potential learning experience, even when the child is a baby.

These clones are for serving a purpose in the army, so they do not need to be taught in the same way as normal humans. All they really need to know is anything that relates to serving in the army and any skills that that would require. I would think they would still need to learn about math, spelling, reading, writing, and that sort of thing – but only the basics. They need to be functional. By the time the clones are pre-school age, you could introduce them to letters and numbers. What you do beyond that is up to you and others in charge of their educational programs.

These clones are to be soldiers. You could give them toys that reinforce ideas that they will later learn about in greater detail. The clones should be exposed to this sort of learning as soon as possible.

Let me know if you have any other questions or concerns.

Jango Fett


	18. Note 18 Lama Su

Author - JediAlly

Note 16

Jango Fett,

First off, I was not questioning your benefactor's decision to serve as his main contact from now on. I was merely acknowledging his order.

Secondly, I appreciate the timeframe you provided for the education of a normal child. Since the earliest age for a normal child to begin his or her education is three or four years old, this means that we will being putting the clones through a training curriculum between a year and a half and two years from now. That provides us with more than enough time for us to come up with a training curriculum for the clones. We will spend the next several months researching the training a soldier in order to determine all skills all soldiers must have, as well as those skills that specialists like intelligence operatives need to know. When we have compiled a listing, we will contact you for a consultation meeting so that you might examine the listing for anything we might have missed.

In addition, you might be able to establish at what stage of the training should the clones receive training in certain skills. You have already provided us with a starting point - reading, writing, and basic arithmetics. Obviously, the more advanced and/or specialist skills will be provided later in the training for those clones that we designate as specialists or for those clones that actually profess an interest in the skill. And obviously, these skills won't be provided until the clones have learned the necessary prerequisite skills beforehand. While these skills might not be available for the clones to learn for several years to come, I feel it would be best that we establish a timeline associated with the curriculum now rather than later.

As for the toys, I believe I already have an idea as to the kinds of toys you're referring to. One of my aide will visit you in a few days with a listing of the toys in question.

While we're on the subject of education, should we give any consideration towards your son Boba? By this, I mean should he receive the same toys as the clones? Should he receive the same training curriculum as the clones, or should he receive a different one? Or for that matter, do you wish to participate in Boba's training and the training of the clones from time to time? Obviously, Boba and the clones would benefit from receiving training from you, as you have the benefit of first-hand experience. This might give the clones a distinct advantage when the time for their deployment comes.

That is all for now. One of my aides should visit you with our ideas for toys before a week passes.

Lama Su,  
Prime Minster  
Kamino


	19. Note 19 Jango

Note 19

Lama Su,

What you have said regarding compiling a list of skills that will be necessary for the clones sounds fine to me. The training curriculum should not be difficult for you to design.

Once you have developed a listing of the skills, we can work together to determine when the clones should learn which skills.

Your aide did stop by and discuss the listings of the toys. I approved of the suggestions.

As for my son Boba, I wish to educate him myself. This is part of what being a father is about. Besides, all of the other clones will soon be older than him. They have the growth acceleration while he does not. This would mean he would be the only one his age for the first few years of his life.

Yes, I would like to participate in the training of the clones.

Let me know if there are other things that need to be discussed.

Jango Fett


End file.
